The Pleasure of Hating You: The Hate Game
by Iia
Summary: It was preposterous, they imagined, to think that two people who couldn’t stand each other in the least would even consider doing the things that they did. [Suigetsu x Karin] [Sexual Content]


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, or any of the character from it.

**A/N:** SuiKa is my third favorite pairing (beaten by only SasuSaku and NaruHina), and so I HAD to write about them! Especially since I have writer's block with my other works.

Anyways, this is my first lemon. It's kinda vagueish, but that's how I roll. 8D Enjoy!

* * *

**The Pleasure of Hating You: The Hate Game**

**----------**

Neither of them knew how or why they had started doing such acts with each other.

It was preposterous, they imagined, to think that two people who couldn't stand each other in the least would even consider doing the things that they did. Each wondered if they had actually _considered_ anything at all, both to find no answer. It was ludicrous, unheard of, something completely illogical to the morals of even the strangest.

No. Neither he nor she knew the answer.

Neither of them knew why they compensated loathing each other with acts meant for love.

"Jerk," she mumbled into his hair, heated and quickly losing her breath. The other growled in irritation to her insult, and retorted by ravishing the nape of her neck even harsher than before. The sudden pain of sharp teeth digging through her delicate skin caused her to hiss and pull back. Suigetsu was quick, however, and the instant her body wasn't pressed to his, he was leaning forward. She wouldn't leave him that easily; he would not let this pathetic woman have an inkling of control over him.

His smirk grew wider as his weight caused her to stumble, and her back slammed against the wall of the run-down hotel room. Karin cursed as she found herself trapped, but her mind could not stay on subject for more than a split second before hot lips found hers. Glasses discarded long before, her eyelids closed and smooth arms wrapped themselves around his neck. If possible, he pressed her deeper into the wall, smothering her in a thick mixture of lips, teeth, and tongue. She responded just as boldly as he, and in an effort to keep him from thinking her submissive (she was a woman, and it was her part, but as if she would ever view the likes of _him_ above her own persona) used her backside to push herself from the wall and into him. She smirked into his mouth when he took three small steps back, and she did not fail in keeping herself against him while he did so.

The backtrack continued quickly, and in moments Suigetsu's legs were pressing against the side of the old bed. With a teasing grin at this realization, he released her mouth from his, and brought his lips so close against her ear, it sent shivers down her spine.

Hands trailed from her exposed torso upward.

"Stop pretending you have the upper hand, Karin," his rough voice called into her ear. Karin felt an area of her chest pull, and because of the twisted and turning of her stomach thanks to the asshole's breathing in her ear, she only noticed what was happening when her shirt zipper was more than halfway pulled down.

"The one who will win this game is _me_."

Her shirt slid to the dusty brown carpet, but she barely noticed. Her focus was astray when a hot mouth nibbled on her lobe.

Knees bending the slightest bit, her ear freed. Feminine hands reached for Suigetsu's shirt, and jerked to opposite sides. The water lover could only be slightly wowed and more than slightly turned on as the woman actually ripped his shirt from his body. But she didn't stop there; No, her answer to his last comment continued as her hands pressed against his bare chest, and shoved him down into the old mattress. As she crawled over him, he gave her a wicked smile, making her grimace in disgust. His fingers rose, entwining themselves in her dark hair as he fiercely pulled her head down until their noses were brushing against each other.

"Feisty," he growled. Karin, despite her hatred for the man, found it undeniably sexy.

Her hair, short and long strands fell onto his face, and they shifted slightly across his cheeks, chin, and forehead as she scoffed.

"Why don't you shut the hell up already?" she fussed in a raised voice before slamming her lips back to his. War raged in their mouth, both refusing to be completely dominated by the other. Grunts and mews from both parties made way through the room they occupied, though neither complied in giving a damn. If other occupants of the hotel heard, so be it.

_Let them hear me tear you down._

As the battle continued, both Suigetsu and Karin found their remaining apparel disappearing. The red digits on the battered bed stand changed from number to number. The numbers rose slower than the temperature, and it wasn't long at all before Karin was under Suigetsu, nothing in either of their minds except for the other person, how much hatred they held for said person, and how _good_ it felt to hate that person.

It was now Karin's turn to pull hair. Hands firmly grasped his light hair as his invasion of her body caused her breath to hitch and shudder. The violent shocks of pleasure ran through her body like waves crashing, then settling right before the next. Suigetsu groveled in his control over her, until he felt his locks being pulled down with so much force she might as well have ripped out his hair. Immediately, the ends of his hair liquified, dripping and making slow trails of moisture down Karin's sleek arms. The woman gasped as the icy droplets trickled down her arm, her hold on him only tightening. She gave a loud moan when the man above her began sliding his tongue from her chest to her throat.

Her body was shaking like leaves as she tried to contain herself. The cold water dripping over her, to his burning mouth against every inch of her skin, to the fire pushing and pounding into her was all tied into what she could only describe as pleasure and pain: Chaos. The cold water suddenly raked up her body again, retracing wet trails as each droplet of moisture began to return to Suigetsu's body. She noticed that not all of the moisture was going up, and she realized that they had both begun to sweat. They were both reaching their limits, they knew. Suigetsu took deeper action. Thrusts become faster and harder, and Karin's form arched forward to meet him, forming a rhythm of some sick, twisted passion that neither understood. Neither could explain how the mere dislike for each other drove them to do something that people who _cared_ did. But Karin nor Suigetsu had the insecurity for regrets. It wasn't like it was their first time, and though unspoken, they both knew that it wouldn't be their last.

But neither could organize their thoughts as to why they even did it in the first place.

Suigetsu hips buckled. Warmth shot through Karin, and the intensity of that final push caused herself to fall over the edge as well. She cried out as her body reached a peak of insane pleasure, and her body then sank into the mattress, Suigetsu collapsing against her as well. Both remained against each other, chests heaving up and down, hearts not yet slowed to normal beats.

The game was over.

_When two people hate each other, that's all there is. After it's done, it's done._

Karin felt slick strands of hair being pushed from her face.

_Nothing more, because it means nothing. Nothing at all._

Soft, warm lips pressed clumsily and gently against hers.

_It's a game. Who can control the other? Who hates who more?_

She kissed back.

_Bitch. Jerk. I hate you._

The last thing she felt before sleep was his hand lingering on her cheek before the heat of his body was replaced with a blanket.

Suigetsu, now clothed in pants and shoes, gave her peaceful figure a final glance that night, then left without a sound.

_I __**love**__ hating you._

Neither of them knew how or why they had started doing such acts with each other.

But the thought of stopping was not a thought at all.

And neither he nor she could explain why.

* * *

**A/N:** So how was it? xD I hope I did OKAY. Tell me what you think! All you SuigetsuKarin fans out there...HOLLA! -shot for trying to be gangsta- 


End file.
